


Catch Flame

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Group Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Love can be confusing...especially when those feelings are shared among three people.





	1. Part One

Coloured Emotion - Night Moves

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD2GdOasmq0>

* * *

 

**_Catch Flame – Part One _ **

Carol wasn’t like any other woman in town. She was a closed book in a world full of transparent people. Nobody, except perhaps a couple of close friends, knew what her motivations were or what she wanted from life. She had a grown daughter that she adored who was away at university now, but beyond that, she was a mystery. In a small Georgia town where everyone knew your business, she held her cards close to her chest, but it did make sense. After spending her younger years married to an abusive man who everyone spoke about incessantly, she probably craved some privacy.

For 12 years, she had been single. When her husband died suddenly in a workplace accident, the whole town felt relief that she and Sophia would be free of him. With plenty of nice, handsome men in town, it was presumed that she would eventually date someone and remarry, but she was still unattached after so many years.

/

“I can’t really get my head around her not having sex for 12 years,” Daryl noted over a cold beer at their usual watering hole on Main Street Aurora, Georgia.

“She must have had someone in all these years,” Merle insisted.

“Nope. I overheard her mention it to her work friend in the café. She hasn’t been with anyone since that asshole died.”

“That’s a crime,” Merle noted.

“Oh yeah? You got some interest in the Widow Peletier?” Daryl grinned.

“Like you don’t?”

“Yeah, I guess you got me there…sure wouldn’t mind showing her what she’s been missing. Wonder what she’s waiting for?”

“Sophia just went off to university two years ago, she was probably waiting till she moved out or something. Who knows though?”

“There’s something about her, hey? Can’t really put my finger on it, but I can’t not look at her when she’s around.”

“It’s cause she ain’t trying to make you look,” Merle explained.

“You think?”

“Every single woman in town is trying to get your attention and you just overlook that shit most of the time. Carol does her own thing and looks good doing it…that’s why I’m always looking too,” he chuckled.

“Jesus! So, we both like the same woman? You wanna flip for it?”

“Nah, you go ahead,” Merle answered, pouring the last of his beer down his throat before nodding to the bartender for another. “If she’s got a choice between me and you, I don’t stand a chance anyway. Just promise you’ll treat her nice.”

“What’s with you these days? Just cause one woman left you, doesn’t mean they all will or that another won’t wanna be with you.”

“Don’t bring her up tonight, man. I can’t take it.”

“It was 3 years ago, and Carly ain’t the only woman on Earth. I’m just sayin’ that you should try again.”

Merle rolled his eyes, he’d heard it before and wasn’t in the mood for it again.

“Alright, I’ll drop it. But you should get out there again. Maybe you could get Carol back into the swing of things?” Daryl winked.

“You’re goofy in the head if you think that’s happening.”

“You’re a fuckin’ drag tonight, brother.”

/

A few days later, Merle and Daryl found themselves in the library where Carol worked. Merle needed to use the photocopier and Daryl just tagged along to have a look at her. Carol didn’t go to the bar or anywhere besides work and to ordinary places around town to run errands.

“How much for copies?” Merle asked when she finished checking out books for some high school kid.

“Just ten cents each. Do you need some change?”

“Actually yeah, you got enough dimes for a dollar?”

“Sure, I keep rolls of them here for this very purpose,” she laughed.

Daryl watched them chatting and noted that they looked pretty good together. Merle would be perfect for someone like Carol, she needed someone true-blue and stable, someone who’d be 100% devoted to only her.

Carol leaned in and looked at what Merle was copying and appeared interested.

“You’re selling your cabin?”

“Yeah, was thinking of pooling the profits with Daryl and getting somewhere a little bigger for hunting trips.”

Carol held her hand out, indicating that she wanted to see the ad. Merle’s cabin was out at Lucky Lake right by the water, it was a tiny place, but the location couldn’t be beat.

“You just want $7500 for it?”

“It’s pretty small, only one bedroom and a decent sized living room. I fixed it up pretty nice but it’s really only good for one person, or a couple.”

“Can I see it sometime?”

“You want a cabin? Do you fish or something?” Merle asked.

“Well, I was saving all of the life insurance for Sophia to go to school and then she got a full scholarship anyway. I still help her out and have savings in the bank, I never touched a dime of it all these years…but I’d love a little place to get away from it all and write.”

“You write?” Daryl asked.

“Yes, since I was a girl, but I was never allowed to pursue it while I was married. As soon as Ed died, I started again and I’m working on a book of poetry now.”

“That’s really cool!” Merle exclaimed. “I never wrote anything like a poem before, ‘cept maybe in school when I had to.”

“It’s a great way to deal with stress and be creative. I always find that when I’m in the woods I just can’t stop writing. It’s inspiring out in nature.”

“Well, I’d love to take you up some time to have a look…and I’m pretty sure if you were to take it, I’d give you a steep discount,” Merle flirted.

“You don’t have to do that,” she smiled.

“I want to.”

 _Nice one, brother,_  Daryl thought to himself. He was glad to see Merle making a real move, even if he wished it could be him. Daryl would let his brother have Carol, he wanted Merle to be happy more than anything and he wasn’t the type to settle down anyway. He would love just one good night with her, but it was obvious that Merle and Carol had some real chemistry, so it probably wasn’t in the cards for him.

“How about this Friday?” Merle pressed before the idea became less definite.

“Sure. I’m off on Friday this week actually.”

“I’ll take you out there in my truck if that works.”

“Looking forward to it,” she smiled. “Are you coming too?”

Daryl hadn’t been involved in the conversation, so he seemed to awaken when she spoke to him.

“Me? Uh…”

“Yeah, he can come along,” Merle nodded. “See you Friday.”

“See you.”

/

That Friday, Merle decided to let the chips fall where they may. He knew that he wanted to get out there and try to start over, but he was going to let things happen naturally.

He picked up Daryl first and they headed to the little pale green house on the corner of Lincoln Avenue where Carol had lived with Ed and raised Sophia alone for the last 10 years that she lived at home.

As it turned out, they had both driven past her house and considered making a move over the years. Daryl and Merle spoke about her a lot since arranging to take her to the cabin and admitted their shared crush in greater detail. Merle was surprised that a woman like Carol had bewitched his brother when he normally slept with bar girls. It was probably just like Merle mentioned before though, a beautiful woman not trying to get your attention was a hell of a good tease.

“I think this is the first time we ever liked the same woman,” Daryl noted.

“I think so too. So, what do we do about it?”

“Just see where it goes and don’t worry about it. You’re my brother, so nothing’s gonna come before that.”

“She’s been single a long time, maybe she’s not willing to give any man a shot now,” Merle mused.

“After Ed, I don’t blame her. She’s getting by without men somehow and maybe that’s how she likes it.”

“True. I agree, let’s just maybe get to know her better and see how it goes. If she’s better with you then that’s what I want anyway. It’s gotta be up to her in the end.”

“I’m thinking it’s probably you that she ought to be with,” Daryl stated without much fuss.

“Why?”

“The way you two talk, I could just see it and let’s face it, I’m a bit of a lost cause with women.”

/

The brothers picked her up and headed down the road into the unknown.

“I haven’t been out of town in over a year,” Carol sighed as her hand reached past Daryl’s lap to wind the window down a few inches. “Do you mind? I’m craving some fresh air.”

“Fine by me,” Merle answered her.

“So, you like the woods, hey?” Daryl asked.

“My dad always took me fishing with him when I was a girl and then for years while I was married, I never left town. I’d love to take Sophia out to the woods when she comes home to visit.”

“That sounds nice,” Merle noted, unsure of what to talk to her about.

“I feel like turning over a whole new leaf lately,” she smiled.

“Me too,” Daryl answered, and Merle had no idea what he meant by that. Daryl seemed quite happy being a womanizing lady’s man, but maybe that wasn’t the case after all.

Merle loved sitting next to her. His old truck rolled down the road toward the highway exit with her in the middle between him and Daryl and somehow it just felt right that all three of them were together.

The clouds above were foreboding and grey, but the impending rain made the air smell so fresh and alive that nobody seemed to mind.

“Think we’re gonna get a little action,” Daryl noted and for a moment it was unclear what he meant until he continued. “Those clouds look serious.”

Merle smirked a little to himself because he couldn’t help hoping for a whole different kind of action. Carol was in denim capris and a pretty sleeveless floral top that made his mind wander. Her slender neck was always exposed with her pixie haircut and more than once he had dreamed of kissing her there from behind just to see what she’d do. She smelled of powder and floral scented hand lotion, simple and feminine. Merle wanted her.

They pulled up the gravel driveway of Merle’s cabin after an hour and her eyes poured over the flower beds and settled on a wind-chime he’d hung from the tiny front porch. His place was tucked back into the trees and Carol looked favourably impressed.

“It’s beautiful, Merle,” she said softly.

“Think we made it just in time,” Merle noted as they all stepped out of the truck and he fished the keys from his pocket.

The wind had picked up and a light rain began to fall from swollen clouds above.

“I didn’t even listen to the weather this morning, I wasn’t expecting any rain.”

“It’s all good, we can just hang out here till it stops,” Daryl suggested.

“I painted and replaced the carpets,” Merle began, like a real estate agent as they entered. “I took out the old tub and put in a new shower, little things like that.”

“It’s perfect,” Carol beamed as she walked from the main living room into the one bedroom. It’s big enough for me and Sophia if she comes too, I can bring my pull-out couch for the living room and it’ll be perfect.”

“This one pulls out and only Daryl slept on it a couple times, I could leave it here for you,” Merle noted, pointing to the large sofa in the living room.

“Yeah? Wow! This will be perfect…I could put my typewriter next to the window and write for hours looking out into the woods.”

“It’s yours if you want it,” Merle said. “But I won’t take more than $5000 from you.”

“It’s already so inexpensive, Merle, I couldn’t do that.”

“Yes, you can and don’t argue or I’ll drop the price again,” he grinned.

Daryl liked Merle’s style now that he was rolling. He was taking charge in just the right way. He wasn’t pushy, just confident and a little playful. Merle was a whole different man with Carol and after Carly left him, ruining his confidence, it was nice for Daryl to see.

“Fine,” she grinned.

“I think I still have some wine in the fridge if you want a little glass while we wait out the rain,” Merle offered.

“Sure, thank you.”

Daryl felt like he was intruding on a date, but he was happy for Merle. It was only 11 am, but with the darkness outside, it felt much later in the afternoon. Carol sat down on the couch as Merle searched for a corkscrew and Daryl sat on a chair in the corner.

“This place is in good shape, you won’t have any trouble with it after all the work that Merle put into it,” Daryl praised.

“I’m so excited. I’ve been feeling lately like I need to do something different…like maybe I’ve been living on autopilot for a while.”

“Life gets like that,” Daryl agreed. “Good for you for doing something about it, so many people don’t bother.”

“Now that Sophia is settled with a nice boyfriend and her schooling is going so well, it’s like I can finally start living for myself a little. Is it strange to be telling you this?” she laughed.

“Nope. It sounds like you got it all figured out. You’re a good mother for being so devoted to only her for so long, it can’t have been easy.”

“How do you mean?”

“I just mean that you’ve done it all on your own. Raising kids is hard with two people, never mind just one. I think I would’ve gotten lonely.”

Merle walked back in with a beer for himself and Daryl and a glass of wine for Carol.

“I do get lonely sometimes, but I could never trust anyone around Sophia after what happened. It was worth it to me to wait.”

“That shows a lot of strength,” Merle noted. “Nobody would have blamed you for a second for dating again after all this time, but you have to be ready for it.”

“True. I’ve heard it from friends for years, that I should get out there and meet someone, but it just wasn’t the time for it. Now I feel like it’s been a million years and I wouldn’t even know what to do anymore,” she chuckled and then took a sip of her wine.

“Well, the world is your oyster now, Carol, and I’m sure you’ll figure everything out in no time. Here’s to lots of poetry writing and some nice getaways with your daughter,” he smiled, raising his beer bottle in a casual toast.

Carol was very open when she was alone, and it surprised both Daryl and Merle. She opened right up with no provocation about her desires in life and it was refreshing.  As it turned out, she wasn’t so mysterious after all, perhaps people just hadn’t reached out to her.

As they finished their drinks, the clouds began to release all of their drops in a catharsis of pouring rain

“Better check the weather now I think,” Merle noted when he could hear wind begin to whistle through the trees and the wind-chime on the porch beating against the outer wall. “Says we’re in for some hail and possible flooding over the next few hours.”

They decided to stay put until the weather let up and Daryl offered to run to the local corner shop to pick up some light groceries for the day and a few more drinks. He suspected they’d be there all night and that maybe it would be fun to have a little party. Carol seemed up for a laugh.

“Anything I can get ya?” he asked Carol before leaving.

“More wine?”

“You got it,” he winked. “See you two in a minute. With this weather, I think maybe we best stay put for the night. Thoughts?”

Carol smiled and looked over at Merle who was trying not to look too excited.

“You might have a point there, better safe than sorry,” she said.

“Great. Back in a minute.”

/

Merle sat next to her on the couch and watched the pulse beat slowly in her neck.

“I hope you’ll really like it here,” he began. “I’ve had some good times out here hunting with Daryl.”

“I think it’s perfect and I really appreciate the discount, you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s my pleasure. I like to see it going to someone like you after all the work I put into it. I’d hate to see some punk kid trash the place.”

“I can understand that. So…we’ll be here all night then by the looks of it.”

“You take the bedroom, Daryl can take the couch and I can sleep sitting up myself,” he smiled.

“You two are something else, you know that? I’m really enjoying it up here. Feels like forever since I just relaxed. I actually feel like getting a little drunk and being stupid if you can believe that,” she laughed.

“We all feel like that sometimes,” he agreed. “I think it’s good for the soul to really let go once in a while.”

Carol sipped her wine and leaned back a little at the opposite end of the couch turning to face him.

“It’s been about a hundred years since I was alone with one man, and I’ve never been with two men for a whole night,” she noted.

“We’ll be gentlemen, I promise.”

“You don’t have to be,” she grinned. “Sorry, I’m just teasing.”

“You’re a funny girl,” he winked. “Something tells me you might be different than I thought.”

“What did you think I was like?” she pressed.

“Quiet…innocent…maybe a little reserved?”

“I am usually quiet, that one is true. I have been innocent for a long time, but I tell you, it gets old after this long.”

“Been a while for me too.”

“How long?”

“Three years.”

“Try a dozen years and then get back to me,” she quipped.

“How do you manage something like that anyway? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I just take care of it myself…if you know what I mean.”

Merle could see it in his mind then and his dick began to flood with arousal and warm blood.

“Jesus,” he muttered.

“Too much information?”

“Just couldn’t help picturing it…and maybe you don’t want me picturing that.”

“Maybe I don’t mind,” she whispered.

He froze with the realization that she was really flirting with him and couldn’t think of how to answer before being interrupted.

The door opened then, and Daryl came bursting into the room with two large paper bags full of irresponsible fun.

“Hey, you two, if we’re staying the night then prepare for some drinkin’!” he chuckled.

Merle was so close to starting something with Carol, and he knew that something was going down. The air was thick with possibility as lightning began to flash through the little front window.

“I should light a fire in case the power goes out,” Merle said as he gathered some kindling from a pile of newspapers.

Daryl was pouring Carol another glass of wine as they all sat down again in the living room and Merle put on some music to rid himself of any silent pauses in conversation. Carol made him nervous in a really good way.

_**Don’t say when it just us a colored emotions** _   
_**One night but its just a colored emotions** _

_**'Cause it’s the feeling that a feeling is over when it just comes to light** _   
_**Because I’m missing still missing when persuasion has comes in through the tides** _

_**Your love got me a feeling like a high I once had in the night** _   
_**And it was you so in it just because of long devotion running on** _

_**I was thinking that maybe I'd take a ride out of town** _   
_**Just to see a couple of friends I want to say goodbye** _   
_**Yeah** _

_**Oooh oooooooh** _   
_**Colored emotions running ‘round** _   
_**Ooooh Oooh** _

__

Carol was feeling tipsy after an hour but still very much in control. The problem was that she needed to lose control for a moment. The sensation of crushing tension had been taking hold of her for a while now and she needed something to happen. Carol needed to feel alive again, she needed to feel like a woman.

The Dixon brothers were well known to Carol and she didn’t fear that either of them would hurt her. Growing up in the same small town left nobody in the room with many secrets. They had both been bad boys as younger men, Daryl played the field a little while Merle was the type to want a relationship, but they had both had minor run-ins with the law as kids. They were both stunning figures of manhood and being alone with them made her want things that would make her daughter cringe.

By her third glass of wine, the conversation had turned to teen antics from back in the day.

“When I was a girl, we used to play all those silly games at parties just to “force” each other into things we wanted to do anyway,” she laughed.

“Yup, ‘truth or dare’ was a great game when you’d just tell your buddies what dare you wanted before the game even started,” Merle added.

“Very sneaky,” she grinned.

“More like too cowardly to just come out and ask for what I wanted, but I’ll go with sneaky,” he winked.

“You know what’s hard to get my head around these days?”

“What’s that?” Daryl pressed.

“My daughter has a serious boyfriend and I don’t,” she laughed.

“That’s gotta be a little weird, I still remember little Sophia playing skip rope in the streets and selling Girl Scout cookies,” Merle noted.

“Yep, she’s living with a really nice boy now…and I haven’t so much as kissed anyone in a dozen years,” she sighed.

Merle knew that it was getting to her, but with two men in the room, it was a little awkward to flirt.

Where would it go if she was into it anyway?

“Maybe you just need to come out with it and say what you want…we don’t have games like ‘truth or dare’ now to get our point across,” Daryl teased. “Any man in town would be lucky to have your attention.”

“You have a point there, but it gets harder and harder to speak up after all these years.”

 “You know what they say though, ask and ye shall receive,” Merle pressed.

“I’ve only ever been with Ed, and it was never good. I’ve never known what it’s like when it’s really good…I don’t know why I’m telling you both this.”

“It’s OK, Carol. Everyone needs to talk sometimes about personal things,” Daryl assured her.

“I would just normally be telling a girlfriend, not two attractive men alone in a cabin,” she shrugged.

“You really never had a nice sexual experience?” Merle asked. “That ain’t right. A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be going without anything as important as that.”

“It is pretty important, I guess,” she sighed.

Daryl was on his 4th beer and said something then that he normally wouldn’t have around a woman like Carol.

“Well, if you ever wanna do it up right, we’d happily volunteer as tribute. Can you handle us both?” he chuckled.

“Daryl! You’re gonna creep her out,” Merle reprimanded.

“That doesn’t creep me out,” she corrected with a little grin. “It’s a pretty interesting proposition actually.”

“Really?”

 “Yeah…pretty bad, huh? I’m awful, I know,” she winced. “It’s been so long I must be losing it.”

She seemed to regret it as soon as the words left her lips and so she stood up and walked into the kitchen area to pour another drink.

Merle looked at Daryl and their eyes met with confusion for a minute.

“Well?” Daryl asked under his breath.

“Well, what?”

“You wanna show her what she’s been missing?”

"You mean-"

"Stop thinking so much, let's just roll with it," Daryl whispered.

Merle turned to see her standing before the counter, her hand resting on a bottle of wine and her head downcast. He decided to jump then and not to worry about tomorrow until it came. Merle was usually the type to think things through and not be reckless, but the need to touch her was overriding his senses.

He walked to the kitchen without even answering Daryl and came to stand behind her. Her body tensed when she sensed his presence and her head turned to see his expression. There are moments in life where reason and logic become unimportant…none of it matters and the body must be obeyed, this was one of those moments. A fire inside of them all had been smouldering for too long, it was time for those embers to catch flame and really burn.

“Merle, you don’t have-”

“Shhh…”

The power flickered and went out as if God himself were telling them to just get on with it. The power would likely be out for hours so far out of town and Merle knew just what he wanted to do with all the darkness. Only the fire glowed in the fireplace then, casting dark shadows on the wall and drawing them all together like a spell told by a mischievous witch somewhere.

Merle lay his right hand on her waist and moved his face in slowly toward her neck. That same pulse in her neck was now rapid and fluttering. Her eyes were closed, and his heart raced as his lips met the skin just below her left ear. He had always wanted to kiss the pure white skin of her neck. She let out a low moan and her head fell back slowly against his shoulder. Merle was going to make her night if it killed him…but apparently so was Daryl. With a little alcohol and blazing lust flooding his body, he didn’t mind being part of the world’s strangest orgy, he just needed to touch her before he burned alive.

“So, nobody ever pleased you nice and slow?” Merle asked her.

“No.”

“Did that bastard even make you cum?” he demanded to know.

“No…”

“I can make you cum, Carol. I can make it feel like you can fly, honey…you want me to do that for you?” Merle whispered.

“Yes…I need it.”

He gripped her waist a little tighter and licked from below her ear up the side of her neck, leaving her trembling inside.

Merle walked her slowly back to the bedroom, and without a word, Daryl followed. Merle never considered doing anything like this with Daryl around, but the moment was its own entity, and nothing could stop it now.

Merle lay her down on the bed and came to rest behind her, leaving room for Daryl in front of her. There was plenty of time to take turns and he loved the sensation of her perfect ass pressing against his dick for the moment.

“Just say so if you change your mind,” Daryl growled as he stretched out before her.

“Uh huh,” she answered.

They both knew that she’d need it all slow. Nothing would be rushed.

/

Daryl lay his hand on her cheek then and moved in slow as she felt Merle’s hand creep around her waist to her belly. She could feel the energy of them everywhere, back to front, as well as inside and outside her body. Merle’s facial hair scratched the back of her neck and his teeth grazed her throat as Daryl’s lips met with her own.

Ed never kissed her with love, only domination. This didn’t have to be love, or anything besides sex, as long as it was up to her. She knew the Dixons well enough to know that they would accept the word no without question, but she didn’t want to say no to anything in that moment.

“You don’t know how badly I need this,” she almost wept.

“I think I can guess,” Daryl growled and then his hands moved over her breasts. “I bet you need a good hard cock inside ya so bad you can almost taste it by now…am I right?”

“Yeah…and I’ll bet you both have just what I need.”

Daryl was planning to let Merle take it home first, he hadn’t had sex in three years and Daryl had a woman within the last month or so.

Carol felt Merle slide his hand down to her hip, where it moved around to the front of her body and between her thighs.

“Damn,” she whimpered.

“Close already, huh?” Merle teased. “Tell me, are your panties a little slippery yet?”

“Jesus Christ,” she gasped. “I swear I can’t take this…it’s been too long.”

“You ain’t cummin’ yet, honey,” Daryl instructed. “Not till we’ve worked you over right.”

She hissed as her shirt was pulled over her head and the world became fuzzy around her.

Merle unfastened her bra from behind and move from behind her to roll her underneath his body. He needed to have her beneath him. Her arms were held gently over her head and Merle took a moment to kiss her lips lightly, making her strain her neck to meet his mouth a little.

He continued down to her breasts and she almost lost it right there. His warm wet mouth claimed her nipples, one after the other, and she writhed on the mattress in ecstasy.

Daryl lay next to them and slid his hand down to her ass. She was laying on her back with her legs spread just enough to accommodate Merle’s knees and Daryl added fuel to the fire by feeling her up through her jeans.

“Oh Jesus!” she cried, and Daryl grinned.

She was already right there. With Merle’s hot mouth claiming her breasts and Daryl’s skilled hand teasing her to the edge through her clothing, she was right at the tipping point.

“Take her pants off, Merle.”

Carol was in another world, a wonderland of sexual fire.

Merle unfastened her denim capris and started easing them down her legs. Looking up at a man like Merle Dixon as he undressed her was too hot to handle and she felt wanton in her need for him. Carol wanted to see their bodies, every inch of them.

“Show me,” she pleaded. “Show me what you have for me.”

Merle couldn’t deny her a damn thing in that moment, even with his brother on the same bed, so he pulled off his shirt and went for the button and fly of his khakis without a second thought. He tore at the fly and then pushed his boxers down enough to release a cock so needy he could almost hurt someone with it. Her eyes burned into his when she finally pulled her gaze up from his cock and he knew she wanted it.

“You’re perfect,” she sighed. “Your body is so perfect…come here.”

He was pulled down into her arms and she kissed him like she loved him. Carol held his face in her hands and pulled both feet up to rest on his lower back, teasing his cock with the close proximity of her cool damp panties.

Daryl almost felt intrusive until a few moments later when he was pulled into the mix by an unexpected hand. Merle grabbed him by the back of his neck, and he was urged closer to Carol.

Merle kissed his way down her body to her panties and found her legs tense.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yeah…just a little new for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think she means that Ed was a son of a bitch who didn’t please her right,” Daryl explained.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” she nodded.

“Can I make you happy, honey? You don’t have to let me, but I could make you cum if you do.”

“OK,” she answered, biting her lip and looking unsure.

Daryl kissed her passionately then, to distract her from the fact that Merle was slowly moving her knees apart.

“Relax, Carol. Going down is a Dixon specialty,” Daryl winked.

“Mmmm….damn…” she answered as Merle’s lips brushed over the crotch of her simple cotton panties.

“See?”

Merle held her by the hips and ran his lips over hers through the material until she was shivering with need. He slid one finger underneath after a moment and found her swollen with arousal and slick with readiness. Merle couldn’t take it anymore and yanked her panties down her legs, making her giggle and cover her sweet mouth with both hands.

“I can’t wait to sink my cock inside you, woman…I wanna make you fall apart from the inside out,” Merle breathed into her flesh and then his tongue delved a little deeper.

“Oh Christ….oh sweet merciful Christ!” she gasped.

Merle made one simple circle with his tongue around her clit and closed his mouth around her lips and that’s all it took.

“Oh god! Oh my God! Oh Jesus!” she rambled.

Her thighs trembled and Daryl wanted to make her cum as well, he wanted to take the whole damn weekend to please her.

Merle was over her on his hands and knees then, ready at her command to take it home.

“Please,” she begged him, reaching down to take his massive dick in her hand and stroking him with desperation.

“What about-”

“It’s all good,” she nodded, and he didn’t question her.

Merle felt a sense of responsibility about being only the second man to have sex with Carol, he had to make it good.

He backed up a little on his knees to look down at her in the dim stormy light and lay his hands on her thighs to ease them more open.

“So, you want this?” he demanded as he began to tease her with just the smooth head of his cock.

“I need it…please give it to me, Merle.”

Daryl watched in astonishment as his brother sank his cock slowly into a woman who hadn’t fucked in 12 years. Her back arched deeply off the sheets and her eyes rolled back into her head as a soft whine left her perfect mouth.

“Mmmmm yeah….oh God yes,” she hissed.

Merle fucked her smooth and sexy till she was panting, and he was so close it hurt. It didn’t take long for Merle, Carol’s body was tight but so damn needy too. She was such a perfect blend of beautiful lust and innocence.

“I gotta cum,” he warned and like a shot, she was urging him back and bending down before him taking him into her mouth.

“Jesus!” he groaned as she tipped the scales and finished him off with her hungry mouth, milking the cum from him, commanding him to fill her mouth with every drop.

Daryl was dying, his balls blue and his dick about to give way with little or no stimulation.

Her eyes met with his as Merle keeled over on the bed, gasping for air and grinning like a fool.

“Want more?” he asked.

“Uh huh.”

“On your knees.”

Carol got onto her knees and in a heartbeat, Daryl was behind her taking her breasts with both hands and teasing her from behind with his equally massive cock.

She was held by the throat as he entered her, gently but with a hint of masculine possession. He spread her legs open to rest on either side of his knees and then she could feel him so deep inside her that she knew she’d never forget the feeling.

She shivered against his body and Daryl growled like an animal, thrusting up into her like he owned her body.

“That feel good, honey? That what you needed? Two Dixon men fuckin’ you good and proper just like you deserve?”

“Oh, fuck yes…don’t stop!”

Daryl bent her over before him then and lay a cool smack across her ass cheek that made her yelp.

“You good?” he growled.

“Yeah…it feels so good!” she purred.

Merle watched her breasts rock with each thrust and knew that he’d never felt so high before. The way she panted and moaned left him in need of her like he never needed anyone before.

Daryl pounded her from behind and occasionally smacked her ass, leaving light pink handprints on her soft white skin and it only ended minutes later in a fit of profanity and grunting.

“Uh yeah….oh fuck me! That pussy is fuckin’ evil!”

He pulled out on instinct since most of the women he fucked weren’t looking to get pregnant and let loose his hot cum all over her ass.

 /

“Did that just happen?” Merle asked.

“Yup.”

“So, what do I do now?”

“She’s in the shower, go join her and tell her that you want her.”

“What about-”

“It was fun, but we can’t all do this for the rest of our lives, right? She’s got a daughter to think of and I really think the two of you could make it work.”

“I thought you wanted her too?”

“She’s incredible, but I’m no good at the long-term shit…she has a much better shot at happiness with just you, Merle.”

“Man, I don’t know…I’d feel bad makin’ a move if you like her too.”

“This is what I want, just trust me, OK?”

“Really?”

“Merle, I want you to be happy. In fact, I’m gonna take the last bus back to town so you guys can make a nice romantic weekend out of it.”

“But-”

“Tell her it was amazing for me and that nothing has to be weird with us, OK?” Daryl smiled.

“Daryl, I can’t-”

“Don’t fight me about this, I know what I’m doing. You and Carol are gonna be great together.”

/

Carol stood under the hot spray of water and could still feel the ghost of them both touching her. The sound of Daryl’s passionate grunting as he fucked her, and Merle’s sensuous moaning as he teased her with his mouth would haunt her maybe forever.

This wasn’t her, but it felt so good it was impossible to regret it. Sophia didn’t have to know, and surely, they wouldn’t want it to continue back in their little small town where nobody could maintain a secret life for long.

A knock at the door left her wondering which of them was coming to talk to her.

“Come in.”

“Hey…”

“You OK?” she asked.

Merle sounded very different and not the happy kind of different.

“Yeah, I’m just a little confused. Daryl left.”

“Why? Is he mad or something?”

“No.”

“What is it?” she asked, peering her head around the curtain to see his face.

“I don’t know how you feel about all this, but he seems to think that maybe we…”

“What?”

“He thinks that maybe me and you could make it work, but for all I know it’s him that you really want.”

“I guess it makes sense that he left…that’s what he normally does from what I’ve heard,” she frowned.

“He might very well want you, but he’s trying to be a good brother to me because he knows how I feel about you.”

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I ever met. I’d wanna be with you in a heartbeat, but if it’s Daryl that you’d rather be with then I’d accept that too. You should be with the man you really want, that’s all I want for you.”

Merle couldn’t be sure of her feelings and he was terrified of hearing that it was Daryl she really wanted, so he left the room to avoid it altogether.

“You don’t have to say anything, I’ll leave you to your shower,” he smiled and closed the door behind him.

/

Daryl bought a pack of smokes at the bus stop and lit one as he leaned against a brick wall. Confusion set in fast, from the moment he kissed her, in fact. He hadn’t expected to feel so much, but he had.

Daryl slept around enough to know how it was supposed to feel. He was supposed to be excited and horny as hell and then deeply satisfied for about an hour until he craved someone new. He wasn’t supposed to feel this kind of longing.

When the bus arrived, he boarded and wondered if Merle was in the shower with her already, kissing her and telling her how he felt.

Huge puddles covered wide sections of the highway, splashing up at the windows in tidal waves. The rain had left the world cleansed and muggy and he knew he’d never really be the same again.

Hail began to fall and beat down loudly on the roof of the bus, continuing all the way home, leaving him with a pounding headache that only added to his misery as the sun started to set on that cool Friday evening.

/

“Merle?”

She could feel the insecurity radiating off of him and she hated that he felt like he was second to his brother. In her eyes, they were both amazing men in very different ways. She asked herself in the shower if she could love him, really love him for the rest of her life, because she refused to play with the likes of Merle Dixon, he was too kind for that. It was clear by the fact that he took off that Daryl had no feelings for her, and she could accept that. Daryl was known to play the field. Carol felt something for him, but sometimes those feelings just weren’t mutual.

“Hey, Carol,” he smiled. “You feel OK now?”

“I feel really good,” she said, sitting down next to him on the couch to spell it all out. She could tell that he was craving an answer, any answer just to know where he stood.

“It’s hard not to feel confused when something so out of the ordinary happens-”

“It’s OK, Carol…you don’t have to explain.”

“Let me finish,” she smiled.

“OK.”

“I won’t lie and say I feel nothing for Daryl, I won’t insult your intelligence like that, but I feel something very strong for you too…and I’d like to see where it goes.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes…you made me feel things I’ve never felt before and I know you’re a good man,” she said softly as she moved closer to sink into his arms. 

“I won’t let you down, Carol,” he sighed. “I’ll always try to make you happy.”

“I know you will,” she smiled, closing her eyes and listening to his heart racing in his chest. “And I’ll do the same.”

**_To be continued…_ **

 


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two parts, a little fun smut:) More Merle/Daryl smut to come in other stories:)

_Must listen song...trust me..._

**_ Honey Whiskey - Nothing But Thieves _ **

**_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcxR2R8mkZE> _ **

* * *

 

**_ Catch Flame – Part Two _ **

Merle didn’t feel right about it, but he also couldn’t resist being so close to her.

“You shouldn’t feel like him leaving had anything to do with you, he thinks the world of you.”

“It’s all good,” she smiled. “Whatever his reasons are, it’s OK with me.”

Darkness was falling and the wind was still going strong through the trees and beating his wind-chime against the side of the cabin. The only light was still the fireplace and it was so romantic just to sit so closely to her that he let it happen.

“I hope it was good for you since it’s been so long,” he broached indelicately.

“It was incredible,” she grinned. “There’s so much I haven’t done and you’re so good. I had no idea it could be like that.”

“I don’t know about that, but I sure tried. Daryl’s the one all the lady’s go crazy for,” he chuckled.

“He sure does get around, hey?”

“He really likes you though, I know that cause he told me. He’s just being a good brother and giving me a shot with you I think…it’s a brother thing.”

“I don’t want to come between you or anything.”

“Nothing to worry about there. Me and Daryl are all good,” he assured her.

“The weather is still so ugly, we can’t drive back tonight, but I guess we’ll need to talk to him about everything later.”

“I’ll sort it out with him, don’t worry about none of that.”

/

Carol wondered what was coming over her, they had only just had sex and she still wanted more…she wondered what he’d think if she brought it up again. Instead of speaking up though, she moved closer to see if it would happen on its own.

“Hey you,” he winked.

“Hey.”

Her hand fell on his thigh and she eyed the bulge in his pants again hungrily.

“Are you…” he began.

“Yeah, is that bad?”

“Hell no, you ready to go again?”

“Yeah.”

Merle watched as she slid down off the couch and moved between his thighs.

“Jesus,” he muttered as her cheek ran from his knee further up his thigh to his steadily hardening cock.

“I want you, Merle.”

“I’m yours, honey.”

Her hands moved over the bulge in his khakis and she could feel the impossibly hard dick he was concealing. She didn’t do things like this, she never had with Ed, but she watched movies. Carol had seen things over the years in movies that haunted her sexual fantasies, things that she wanted to try if she ever got the chance.

Eventually, she was desperate and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them eagerly. Carol felt like she was possessed, 12 years of sexual desire had been repressed and now she couldn’t stop herself. Her face dropped to Merle’s perfect cock, covered only by a thin layer of cotton boxer briefs. His scent was masculine heaven, a slightly musky scent of sweat and pheromones that were making her crazy. She found herself moving her mouth back and forth slowly over that hard bulge, her breath permeating the material and sending his body off the charts with lust.

“Jesus…what are you doin’ to me, woman?”

“You OK?” she asked.

“I ain’t never been this kind of Ok before. I’m ‘bout to cum like a kid in my shorts here.”

She grinned and pulled down the front of his boxers to really get it going. Carol sucked his cock till he begged her to stop and then she stood before him as he sat on the couch, leaving herself open to his every wish.

“Take me how you want me,” she said.

Merle held her by the waist and pulled her to his mouth, breathing in the scent of her and willing himself to hold on. He stripped her of her pants and pulled her down to straddle his lap in her panties. He kissed her hard in the firelight. Merle wanted her to take all the steps along the way, to feel the heat he was packing and how hard she was making him.

She moaned like a wounded animal on his lap as the sensation of his cock pressed against the sweet fire between her thighs.

“You’re making me crazy for you…I need you so bad…”

Merle pushed the thoughts of his brother away as she writhed on his lap and begged him to give in and fuck her senseless. He tried to tell himself that since Daryl had been getting laid on the regular for the last twenty years while he sat at home alone most nights, it was OK to take Carol for himself. The truth was that he just couldn’t help but give in to it with most of his blood below the belt. He’d been so lonely since Carly left, touching Carol made all the pain go away.

She pulled his shirt over his head and stripped hers off as well, followed by her bra. Carol gave herself to him in every way.

Merle held her to his thirsty mouth, sucking her breasts and pulling her down against his dick trying to relieve the tension.

He lay her out on the couch when he was about to cum and tore her panties from her body.

“Fuck me, Merle…I’m begging you…”

He had planned to go down again, but she was too irresistible.

Merle fucked Carol with everything he had, pulling her leg up behind his back and filling her with every inch of his manhood. He tasted her skin, claimed each nipple with his mouth and kissed her hard, wishing that he could keep her forever.

Carol’s body rocked with the weight of him over her, filling her deep and covering her body in pleasure from every angle. Merle was incredible and she knew that he’d please her till the day he died if she wanted it. There was a steady strength in him that made her feel so much comfort. He was genuine, sensual and a man she could really depend on for stability. These weren’t traits that other women might see a sexy, but for Carol, they were necessary traits in a man for her in many ways. She needed a man she could trust as well as one who could rock her world.

                 
                #############

Daryl sat across the table from Merle and Carol when they returned and forced a smile intended to show them that he was fine. It was Saturday night and only the day before, she had been in his arms.

Merle looked so excited to have a beautiful woman next to him and Daryl couldn’t say a damn word to them about his regret.

“You two had a good night then?” he asked, wishing he didn’t sound like a jealous ex-lover.

“Yes…you should have stayed,” Carol said softly.

“It’s all good. You two look great together,” he nodded. “We couldn’t keep something going like that anyway.”

Merle got up to grab another round and wondered about the strange tension in the air. Maybe it was still up in the air after all.

He returned to find them talking casually about the cabin and Carol’s writing.

“What are your poems about anyway?” Daryl asked.

“Same thing most poems are about…love,” she smiled. “Maybe a few about introspective non-sense for good measure.”

“Sounds interesting,” he smiled as Merle returned. “You’ll have to read some to Merle.”

“Maybe,” she said.

Carol got up to use the bathroom then, leaving the brothers in awkward silence for a moment.

“She’s really into you, I can tell,” Daryl said finally.

“I still think a big part of her is into you too,” he sighed.

“She said she wants to be with you though, right? So, don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t go overthinking it, I know you two fucked last night.”

“How-”

“I can just tell. You two will be fine, trust me.”

“Daryl, I know you feel as much for her as I do. I don’t know why you won’t just admit it.”

“Cause we can’t all be together,” he shrugged. “She needs a proper relationship and I’d probably just fuck it up. She doesn’t need that shit after what she’s been through. I know you’ll worship the ground she walks on and she deserves that. I love her enough to want that for her.”

“You’ve never used the L-word before,” Merle noted.

“Just be happy with her, Merle. Don’t worry about me…in fact, I think I’ll go see if I can’t find some company tonight,” he winked as he finished his beer and left the table.

Merle and Carol hung out for a while longer and he dropped her off at home for the evening. He needed some rest after the fireworks of the night before and he wanted to be around to talk to Daryl when he got home.

“See you tomorrow sometime?” he asked.

“Sounds good to me,” she smiled. “I had an amazing weekend with you, so you better not disappear on me.”

“Never happen, honey.”

/

Merle went for a short drive to think and then headed home. Daryl was sure to be out all night if he was getting laid, so he’d have the place to himself.

As he pulled up in the driveway though, he found Daryl’s car parked out front and frowned to himself.

“Thought you were staying out tonight?” he asked when he found Daryl sprawled out on the couch.

“Meh, wasn’t in the mood after all.”

“You sure you’re OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You not staying over at Carol’s?”

“She wore me out a little, I need some sleep.”

“She’s a firecracker,” Daryl grinned.

“Sure is…you know what’s kinda weird though?”

“Huh?”

“It was pretty hot with three people in the room,” Merle said as casually as he could.

“It wasn’t half bad. Never thought you’d go for that. Thought you were too shy,” Daryl teased.

“Me too.”

“Well, I’m gonna turn in.”

“Why didn’t you go find a woman tonight?” Merle asked.

“Not ready yet…just need a little time to get her outta my system first.”

“I still don’t like this, Daryl.”

“There’s no other way for it to be, brother.”

/

Carol dreamed that night of Merle and Daryl, that they were all around her, touching her again and it was incredible. The energy between them all was something she didn’t know was possible. Daryl was rough and intense, with underlying goodness. Daryl would never hurt her, but his ways were passionate, and it almost felt as though it overcame him in the moment. Sex was new to Carol in general. To go so long without it and then have two men who operated as yin and yang in one experience left her cup running over.

Merle was a sweet man whose strength was shown differently. Like a port in any storm, Merle could withstand the mightiest waves and keep all around him stable. The two men together held all the greatest traits of manhood, it was hard to not want them both, although she’d be grateful to have either man as her own.

Carol knew that she could die a happy woman with Merle by her side and she felt blessed for that, but she still wondered what had happened with Daryl. She wondered why he had run away so quickly. It was hard not to be a little confused and insulted.

/

A week later, Merle was starting to worry about Daryl. He didn’t leave the house except to go to work and was spending more time just hanging out in the basement watching movies.

“He seems depressed or something…I need to get him out of this funk somehow,” Merle frowned over coffee with Carol that Friday. In only 7 days, they had a comfortable rhythm going on and he felt at ease with her.

“He didn’t say what’s wrong?”

“Nah, he isn’t really talking much, and I don’t really wanna talk about us and make him upset.”

“Do you think that it has to do with us?”

“Honestly? Yeah. It’s not normal for him to not be out chasing women…I think he was happy with what happened between us last Friday.”

“And how do you feel about it?” Carol broached lightly.

“It was good…it had a totally different energy to it, didn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“You can tell me honestly, I won’t be upset,” Merle insisted.

“You are an incredible man, and I’d be happy with just you forever, but it was good with Daryl as well…if it happened sometimes, I wouldn’t be against it, but I don’t require it. That’s the truth.”

“What about Sophia?”

“She lives in Atlanta and she comes home every few months…does it really have to be her business who I sleep with? Is it terrible to say that?” she winced.

“You’re a grown woman who gave so many years to your child and you did a brilliant job raising her. I’d say it’s up to you what you do with your body now.”

“So, what do you think? Can this even work with three people on occasion?”

“I think it can…but I want you to know that I love you,” he said. “This isn’t a game to me.”

“Oh, Merle, I love you too. I want you with me always.”

“Yeah?” he smiled.

“Of course…you’re my #1, no matter what we do.”

/

Daryl rolled over and tried to find the ringing phone among a pile of dirty clothes. Merle was out with her again and here he was falling apart all alone. They didn’t even care that he was miserable. Daryl wallowed in self-pity.

“Hey, man,” Merle began.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Me and Carol were wondering if you wanted to go up to the cabin for the weekend? We could grab some drinks and head out tonight,” Merle grinned.

“Isn’t that kind of a couple thing?” Daryl sighed.

The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of their tryst the week before.

“We just talked about it and there’s something missing…it ain’t the same without you, man.”

“Merle, how is that supposed to work?”

“You really wanna fight it? She wants you and I’m happy as long as I can have her in my life. I’m tired of seeing you down and there’s no reason it has to be this way.”

“What if I can’t be monogamous forever?”

“Me and Carol know what you’re like, man, we know you’re gonna wander sometimes. You coming or what?”

There was a pause as he contemplated it and Merle knew he would agree to it, it was just a matter of waiting for the words.

“Yeah, come pick me up.”

/

“Is it selfish to take two of the best men in town for myself?” Carol asked as they pulled up outside Merle and Daryl’s place.

“You went 12 years without sex, you really think enjoying it now with two willing men is a crime or something?” he winked.

“I guess so. And you’re sure this isn’t hurting you?”

“Me and Daryl have always been really close. Hell, we still live together in our 40s. It doesn’t feel like sharing you with another man really, Daryl is so much a part of me that it’s just not like that.”

“Just know that I love you,” she whispered into his neck as Daryl locked the door and began walking down the driveway toward the truck.

“Hey,” Daryl said as he slid in next to Carol. “You two sure you ain’t just taking pity on me?”

Carol rolled her eyes and moved in close to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hush that pretty mouth,” she whispered, and his cock came to life again.

“Jesus,” he groaned, knowing he was in for a good weekend.

The weather was much better this Friday and Merle sat back in the truck with one arm resting out the window and the other on the wheel, his legs spread wide and his eyes focused on the road. Carol could hardly take her eyes off of him half the time. Then there was Daryl, his hand moving up her thigh and his eyes burning to possess her. She could read every thought in his mind and knew that she was in for it when they arrived.

Merle pulled up outside the cabin and grinned as he watched Daryl take her hand and pull her out of the truck. He couldn’t be happy with Carol if his brother was miserable alone and he didn’t care anymore if it didn’t make sense to anyone else.

Inside, Merle grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered one to Carol and Daryl. They got through one drink together and Merle turned on some music, the evening would be intense, and Merle couldn’t wait.

**_The black heart angels calling_ **   
**_With kisses on my mouth_ **   
**_There's poison in the water_ **   
**_The words are falling out_ **

**_This air is getting so thin_ **   
**_Go down, go down, go down_ **   
**_The honey whiskey's kickin'_ **   
**_Go down, go down, go down_ **

**_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ **   
**_I might regret_ **   
**_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ **   
**_I might regret…_ **

Finally, it became too much. The tension reached its peak and the pretense was abandoned. Merle sat back on the chair in the corner with a cold beer in his hand and nodded to Daryl as he moved in to touch Carol.

“I’m gonna finish my drink, you two go for it,” he winked.

The truth was that he wanted to watch.

Daryl took Carol by the back of her neck and pulled her onto his lap. Merle knew how that felt, to have Carol writhing against his cock and it was almost like feeling it through his brother’s experience right in front of his face.

Daryl had sexual aggression that Merle didn’t, and he loved to watch the way he touched her. He held her face in both hands and drove his hips up against her womanhood, demanding that she feel it.

A soft moan left her mouth between kisses and her top was yanked over her head. Daryl moved like a man starving for touch, as if he was the one who’d gone 12 years without sex. Carol was a plaything in his arms for a moment as he let off the initial steam. Merle knew she was already wet, he could imagine the impossibly slippery heat of her pussy and even though he wanted it like air, he was happy to watch and tease himself some more.

Carol began to grind down on his lap and her bra was tossed to the floor a moment later. Daryl claimed those breasts and grabbed her ass with his right hand, the muscles of his arms straining with passion.

Merle squirmed on his seat and took another long sip with his eyes blazing across the room.

“You need it?” Daryl demanded of her.

“Yeah…” she sighed.

“Strip for me…do it for both of us,” he growled.

Carol stood up slowly and looked over her shoulder at Merle for a split second with a sly grin, killing him on the spot.

Soon she was sliding her jeans to the floor and then her panties. Merle’s eyes poured over her ass and he felt so high on lust, almost dizzy with it.

Daryl pulled off his t-shirt and stood long enough to drop his jeans as well.

“Here,” he said simply and pulled her leg up over his shoulder as he sat before her on the couch. Daryl pulled her pussy to his mouth as she tried to balance on one foot, her body rocking with pleasure as his tongue delved deeper between her wet lips.

Merle watched from behind and was sure he’d cum in his pants right there. Daryl’s hands held her ass and Merle could see his chin between her thighs from behind, knowing full well that his beard would be soaked in her juices already. Carol’s body curled around his head where she rested her hands on his upper back for support. Her right leg rested on his back as well and she began to almost sob with pleasure, ready to come apart in only seconds.

Merle could see Daryl’s hand move between her thighs and he knew that two thick fingers were now inside her, stroking her sweet spot to drive her off the edge. Daryl’s tongue was circling her clit and his fingers were filling her, teasing her and pulling the orgasm from her body kicking and screaming.

“Oh God…oh my fucking God! Daryl,” she whimpered.

“Get down here,” he demanded and then she was pulled down to his hard cock, her legs straddling his thighs and Merle was almost finished off.

Carol teased her desperate pussy over Daryl’s cock a few times as the final waves of her orgasm washed over her, her wet lips cradling his dick and stroking it perfectly.

“Give it to me now,” he begged and Merle grinned. Daryl never begged in his life until that very moment.

She let him in then and rolled her hips nice and slow. Merle watched from behind, his brother’s cock sliding in, disappearing and reappearing halfway between thrusts over and over. It was mesmerizing to witness and Merle was almost ready to pounce.

“You two are fuckin’ killin’ me here,” he moaned.

“I need to cum and then she’s all yours,” Daryl panted before instructing Carol to change position. “Bend over on the couch.”

Daryl lay a hand on her back as he entered her from behind and nailed her within an inch of her life.

“Uh…oh….Jesus…Mmmmmm!”

Merle watched as she gripped the back of the couch as Daryl fucked her, her breasts rocking, and her face twisted in sweet pleasure.

Daryl came all over her ass with a wolf’s growl and everything was still for a moment.

/

Merle scooped her up from the couch and walked her to the bedroom, he wanted to lay her out right.

“You still need me, honey?”

“I’ll always need you, Merle…touch me please.”

He kissed her forehead as he knelt over her and then drifted the kisses down to her neck and further down between her breasts. He took it slow and steady, overpowering her with his steady rhythm and weaving a web for her to fall into.

Carol looked up and ran her hands down the huge muscles of his arms and noticed that Daryl was now on a chair in the corner of the bedroom with a beer watching them as well, apparently watching was something they both enjoyed.

Carol pulled Merle’s shirt over his head to touch his chest and kiss him there. The mood was completely different between them, it looked more like making love. Carol needed both though, the hard and fast fuck full of burning passion that Daryl offered and the slow sensual teasing fuck that Merle delivered.

“Oh my God, Merle…you make me crazy with this slow stuff.”

“You know you’ll get it. I just like to improve your stamina a little,” he winked. “You gonna suck daddy off first?”

Carol rolled him onto his back and took her time, working her mouth from his balls to the head of his cock nice and slow before taking him to town. She worked him over like she thought of so many times in 12 years, she had imagined pleasing a man almost as much as being pleased by one. The thrill of satisfying a smoking hot man was almost as good as receiving the pleasure herself.

Merle’s hips rolled toward her hungry mouth until she was just about choking on it, but she could take it so good, he knew she was just fine.

Daryl was dying in the corner just watching, his drive was ridiculous, and he was almost ready again.

Merle gave in and rolled her onto her side then, lifting her left leg up onto his shoulder and entering her at a sideways angle. One hand on her ass and the other cupping her breasts, he nailed her slow and sensuous as she purred softly under him. When she was ready for touch again, he lay a finger on either side of her clit to take her there.

“Mmmmm yeah…don’t stop,” she sighed.

“I ain’t stoppin’ till you cum all over my cock, honey…lemme have it.”

He squeezed her ass with his right hand and teased her clit with the fingers of his left and never stopped drilling her nice and slow…finally she got there, and it was like both brothers could feel her pussy quivering with release.

“That’s my good girl…that’s right,” Merle growled as her pussy milked the cum from his cock with ease.

“Come here,” she whispered, pulling Merle down into a hot, intimate kiss.

Daryl’s mouth hung open as he took in the sight and he knew that this was right where he wanted to be and that it would just keep happening one way or another. Carol was the kind of woman who could easily take two men after years of sexual repression. Maybe they’d have to keep it a secret, Daryl had a feeling that Merle and Carol would be the public face of the relationship and he could handle that. Merle would be the one introduced to Sophia as Carol’s new boyfriend and hold her hand in public, but Daryl would live with it as long as he got to touch her and watch the whole thing play out.

Carol never bothered to buy the cabin in the end, they all went there when they had an itch to scratch, and she was free to take Sophia there whenever she came to visit.  Daryl played the field from time to time, but generally, it was the three of them that Daryl stuck to. Merle and Carol were the public face couple, but if that sleepy little Georgia town knew what happened behind closed doors, they’d never run out of gossip…

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
